Mega Spider-Man (2012-2017)
'right|300pxMega Spider-Man '''to amerykański serial animowany stworzony przez Marvel Animation i Film Roman. Światowa premiera odbyła się 1 kwietnia 2012 roku, natomiast w Polsce dnia 19 maja 2012. Opis Peter Parker jest Spider-Manem zaledwie od roku. Został zatrudniony do agencji T.A.R.C.Z.Y. przez Nicka Fury'ego. W walce ze złoczyńcami pomagają mu: White Tiger, Power Man, Iron Fist oraz Nova. W międzyczasie Peter spotyka innych superbohaterów uniwersum Marvela, np: Iron Man,Hulk czy Thor. Galeria MSM 01.jpg MSM 03.jpg MSM 02.jpg MSM 04.jpeg MSM 05.jpg MSM 06.jpeg MSM 07.jpg MSM 08.jpg MSM 09.jpg MSM 10.png MSM 11.jpg MSM 12.jpg Fabuła Postacie Postacie Główne * Spider-man * White Tiger * Power Man * Nova * Iron Fist Postacie Poboczne * Hulk * Chrząszcz * Wizard * Thundra * Klaw * Deadpool * Taskmaster * Trapster * Nick Fury * May Parker * Rhino * Electro * doctor Octopus * Venom * Harry Osborn * Norman Osborn(Zielony Goblin) * Flash * Mary Jane * Wolverine * Kapitan Ameryka * Batroc * Sandman * Thor * Iron Man * J.Jonah Jameson * Scorpion * Lizard * Andy * Carnage * Kraven * Hawkeye * Rocket Raccoon * Star-Lord * Groot * Gamora * Agent Coulson * Agent Venom * Scorpion * Carnage * Korvac Odcinki Sezon 1 #Great Power #Great Responsibility #Doomed #Venom #Flight of Iron Spider #Why I Hate the Gym #Exclusive #Back in Black #Field Trip #Freaky #Venomous #Me Time #Strange #Awesome #For Your Eye Only #Beatle Mania #Snow Day #Damage #Home Sick Hulk #Run Pig Run #I Am Spider-Man #The Iron Octopus #Not a Toy #Attack of the Beetle #Revealed #Rise of the Goblin Sezon 2 #The Lizard #Electro #The Rhino #Kraven the Hunter #Hawkeye #The Sinister Six #Spidah-Man! #Carnage #House Arrest #The Man-Wolf #Swarm #Itsy Bitsy Spider-Man #Journey of the Iron Fist #The Incredible Spider-Hulk #Stan by Me #Ultimate Deadpool #Venom Bomb #Guardians of the Galaxy #The Parent Trap #Game Over #Blade #The Howling Commandos #Second Chance Hero #Sandman Returns #Return of the Sinister Six #Ultimate Sezon 3 #Avenging Spider-Man: Part 1 #Avenging Spider-Man: Part 2 #Agent Venom #Cloak and Dagger #The Next Iron Spider #The Vulture #The Savage Spider-Man #New Warriors #The Spider-Verse: Part 1 #The Spider-Verse: Part 2 #The Spider-Verse: Part 3 #The Spider-Verse: Part 4 #The Return of the Guardians of the Galaxy #S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy #Rampaging Rhino #Ant-Man #Burrito Run #Inhumanity #Attack of the Synthezoids #The Revenge of Arnim Zola #Halloween Night at Museum #Nightmare on Christmas #Contest of the Champions: Part 1 #Contest of the Champions: Part 2 #Contest of the Champions: Part 3 #Contest of the Champions: Part 4 Ciekawostki *Sezon trzeci serialu nosi tytuł "''Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man: Web-Warriors" w polskim tłumaczeniu "Mega Spider-Man: Wojownicy Sieci". Z kolei czwarty sezon serialu będzie nosić tytuł "Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man vs. The Sinister 6" co w polskim tłumaczeniu prawdopodobnie zabrzmi "Mega Spider-Man kontra Podstępna Szóstka". *W odcinku "Carnage" w drugim sezonie na moment pojawia się pierwsza postać Marvela, Kaczor Howard. Różnice w historii między Ziemią-TRN123, a Ziemią-616. *Venom nie jest kosmicznym symbiontem, lecz powstał sztucznie z DNA Spider Man'a. *Mary Jane nie jest dziewczyną lecz przyjaciółką Peter'a. *Flash Thompson nie zdobył symbionta w eksperymencie wojskowym, tylko przez przypadek w szkole. *Nie pojawiła się dotychczas postać Gwen Stacy. *Rhino nie jest Alekseiem Sytsevichem, a przyjacielem Petera ze szkoły, który nazywa się Alex O'Hirn. Kategoria:Seriale animowane Kategoria:Spider-man Kategoria:Ziemia-TRN123 Kategoria:Serial Mega Spider-Man